Scars of Love
by Palutena
Summary: When Rena sees Raven's scars, the ones that he gained after protecting her, how will she react? Raven x Rena AU! Fanfic


Yumi: This is a one shot that I had a dream about, so I wanted to write it. Hope you enjoy! :D Alternate Dimension fanfiction, where Rena is a princess, and Raven is a knight. Enjoy :D

Classes:

Rena – Grand Archer

Raven – Reckless Fist

Rena sat up in her tent, not able to sleep. After she had been captured by Ran, it was hard for her to sleep. There were so many things to think of, like the dark el, the demon invasion, her parents… She shook her head quickly. 'Don't think of sad things like that!' She scolded herself mentally. Even when her knights, Raven and the others had saved her, she still felt uneasy. Like pain and sadness were just around the corner.

She was known as a happy person, but she didn't know if she could keep the act up any longer. She didn't like how things were, she never did. She wondered if when she finished this journey, she and Raven could have some time to themselves… Just the two of them….

She began to blush to herself before mentally slapping herself. 'No! There are more important things than your love life to think about!' She berated herself. 'But those were the things she didn't like to think about…' Sighing, she shook her head and slowly got out of her bed. 'Maybe taking a walk will calm my thoughts.' She thought to herself. Smiling softly, she tiptoed out of the tents quietly, careful not to wake up Aisha or Eve.

She strolled across the path of the woods, enjoying the scenery. The beautiful moon, above the bright green trees and grass. The midnight sky contrasting it all out. If it wasn't for the fact that they were at war, she would almost feel at peace. Then she heard the sound of trickling water. Curious, she followed the sound with her keen elven senses. They were leading her to the stream. She parted the bushes slightly, and gasped at what she saw.

It was Raven. He was in the stream, bathing. Her face heated up profusely at what she saw, He had a towel wrapped around his waist, and he was wading in the stream, scooping up a handful of water and running the hand through his hair.

Rena knew that it was impolite and rude to do what she was doing, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight. The water glistened on his tanned skin, framing muscles developed from intense fighting, and perfected abs. It would be the body of the God, but there was something that she noticed, horrifying her. He had a huge scar. It was across his chest, slightly faded. It was in the shape of a blade attack. He had other smaller scars as well, on his arms and on his abdomen.

Rena gasped, quickly forgetting her sense of self restraint. She ran out to him. Raven, hearing footsteps turned to see Rena coming towards him with a worried expression on her beautiful features. "R-Raven!" She said, before tripping and stumbling. "Rena…" He quickly reached out his arms and wrapped them around her frame, securing her from falling. She then looked directly into his eyes. "Raven…" She began, her eyes filled with pain. Raven wondered why, as his heart melted for her. "When did you get those scars?" She asked, her voice laced with guilt. "Hm?" He looked down at himself. She placed her hands on his bare chest, where the scar was, staring at it intently.

He looked at the scar, his worst one yet. "It was from the battle with Berthe." He replied, offhandedly. What pained Rena even more was how he said it, casually, like he wasn't important. "Don't say it like that Raven!" She said, stomping her foot angrily. Raven looked at her in surprise. "Don't talk as if you don't matter. You might feel that way, but you matter to me Raven. You're my favorite person."

Raven smiled softly before caressing her cheek. "I'm sorry Rena, but when it comes to the princesses, no your, safety, these scars mean nothing." "Raven…" Rena whispered, tears starting to fall down from her eyes. Raven leaned down kissing her on the head. "I would go through the pain a thousand times more if it meant to see your smiling face." He wiped away her tears as she buried her head in his chest while wrapping her arms around his neck.

They sat down in the stream, Rena getting her gown wet, but she couldn't care less. They sat there, embracing each other under the beautiful moon.

Yumi: :'D That was slightly inappropriate but whatever.

Eve: You pervert… -_-

Yumi: D: Anyway, please review, it would mean the world to me. This is dedicated to the entire Raven x Rena fandom out there. And also Kiyo and Do Shu since they remind me of this couple a little. :3


End file.
